


doesn't the night go slow?

by odasakunosuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atsumu Miya, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Plans For The Future, Soft Osasuna, Suna's little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odasakunosuke/pseuds/odasakunosuke
Summary: But he knew, deep inside, what Osamu meant behind all that. Not only was he worried that his twin and him would grow apart, but he was also afraid that his career path would affect their own relationship. Of course Suna thought about it too, of course it terrified him.However, imagining a life without Osamu as his partner sounded far more worse.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	doesn't the night go slow?

As soon as Suna stepped inside the school building, he had a bad premonition about today. He wasn't a morning person, he hated Fridays more than anything in the world and the clouds and wind outside just made it worse.

But it wasn't as if something was _clearly_ off, although he noticed a few things. The fact that Osamu wasn't waiting for him at the school's gate today, despite Atsumu being there, was one major proof that there was something going on with Osamu.

The previous days, he saw how Osamu wasn't trying to pick a fight with Atsumu even when his twin was messing with him, instead deciding to ignore him or to simply shrug. During lunch, he was picking at his meal, sometimes not even finishing it and brushing it off on the fact that he wasn't that hungry, which was another big sign that his thoughts were focused on something else because, c'mon, it's _Osamu_ we're talking about.

Suna wasn't his twin, he didn't have that famous “special bond” twins shared. But he was his friend, and also his boyfriend of almost a year, so despite that, he could still pretty much tell when the self-proclaimed “better twin” was preoccupied.

When he opened the door of their classroom on Friday, Osamu was already there. He was looking by the window, his chin propped in his palm. By the way his eyebrows were slightly furrowed (much more than usual), Suna could tell he was deep in thought.

It wasn't even 8am. Too early to think that much already.

“Hey.” Suna said, as he stood next to his desk. Despite how low his voice had been, that didn't stop Osamu from flinching and quickly turning around to see who had interrupted his inner monologue.

“Oh. Hi, Rin.” His eyes looked at Suna's fingers, which were playing with the hem of Osamu's sleeve. The wing spiker turned his palm upward so that he could grab his boyfriend's hand for a brief instant. He squeezed, Suna squeezed back, and they let go. “Looks like it might rain.”

The middle blocker looked at the weather outside, dark clouds still present and rain threatening to fall at any moment. “Your brother is still down there. With some luck, he might drown.”

Much to his surprise, Osamu didn't laugh. Not a smile, even. His gaze just fell on Atsumu with Aran, probably talking about the match from yesterday that Suna knew Osamu didn't watch. A breathy _'_ _hopefully'_ came out of his mouth, but it lacked its usual mocking tone and for a second, Suna was actually worried he might truly mean it.

Luckily for Atsumu, he made his way inside before the rain started to pour. The bell rang, and Suna took his seat in front of Osamu's desk. He hated starting the day with math.

Atsumu passed by their classroom. He waved at Suna, but didn't even spare a glance at his brother. From behind him, he heard Osamu sigh, and then some movement. He didn't even have to turn around to guess that Osamu had burrowed his head in his arms.

Ah. He'll just send him his notes later.

*

Osamu was a quiet person. Always has been. His mother told Suna one day that Osamu had never cried a lot when he was a baby, Atsumu being the loud one. And even now, it was famously known that Osamu was more laid-back and discreet than his eccentric brother. He didn't really enjoy being the centre of attention, and getting him to talk about himself and his feelings was a much harder task than Suna had anticipated.

Proof is, Osamu had bottled up his crush on Suna for months before finally confessing after Suna _accidentally_ found himself next to Osamu at a party when they all decided to gather in the living-room where he _accidentally_ sat closer to Osamu than necessary, thighs brushing and hands occasionally meeting until Osamu left in a rush, face flushed red. He later confessed to Suna, stuttering things he could barely hear but could understand because he felt the same.

So, yeah. Osamu was known for his silence and expressionless face, matching Suna's. He wouldn't rush him. If Osamu wanted to talk about it, he was comfortable enough with Suna to tell him about it on his own. Asking him about it would only make it worse, because Osamu would guilt-trip himself over how much he hates worrying other people, so it was really the last decision to make.

Suna waited, and waited, and waited. Morning classes went by, Osamu only raised his head again when the math class ended, and barely let his presence known when the english teacher took the attendance. Atsumu didn't join them for lunch but Akagi did, and him and Suna did most of the conversation while Osamu stayed quiet and occasionally joined when they asked him for his opinion.

The end of the afternoon was announced by the ringing of the bell, and they all made their way to the locker room where they got ready for practice. Suna thought that maybe it'd get better, because exercising was a good way to lift your spirit and to think of something else, but it only worsened it. Osamu tried to make himself as small as possible, and the twins barely played together at all.

By the end of practice, the tension between them was clearly palpable. The twins were sitting close to one another but they weren't looking at each other. Suna, observing the scene, decided to finally ask the question that had been on his mind since the begging of the day.

“Huh...” He said, loud enough to catch Ginjima's attention. “Did something happen with the twins?”

Suna expected many things: Osamu being tired of Atsumu stealing all his stuff, them getting into another stupid argument like they always do, but Ginjima's reply actually took him by surprise. “Apparently it's official now. Osamu's done with volleyball after high school.”

He blinked in silence for a couple of seconds, before answering a simple: “Oh.”

Now, mind you, it's not like Suna didn't know about it. Osamu had actually already mentioned it to him a few weeks ago. But at that time, it wasn't official, and Osamu had said that he was just thinking about it. Plus, he hadn't told Atsumu, and he wasn't thinking about doing so.

But apparently, now, he did, which explained the tense atmosphere around the twins that could be felt the entire day. Maybe the twins heard them, or maybe they didn't, but that seemed to trigger something in Osamu, who decided that he could no longer deal with that awkward silence anymore as he stood up, fists in a firm grip by his sides.

That's when he finally talked about what was bothering him so much - his brother's frustration over him dropping volleyball, Osamu believing that his career path was the right decision and Atsumu believing otherwise. By the time their argument ended, they were both grabbing each other's collar, and breathing heavily after making another stupid promise that actually sounded quite sad if you thought about it.

After deciding that it wasn't necessary to call Kita since their fight didn't seem to be going any further than this, Suna stood there a few more seconds to observe them. The twins let go of each other, Atsumu pushing Osamu away a bit harshly before making his way to the locker room, and Osamu just stood there, watching his brother leaving.

He was shaking, and he was biting his bottom lip so hard it looked like it hurt. Suna felt the urge to take off his jacket and drop it on his boyfriend's head to cover him and protect him from other people's gazes, but Osamu reacted first. The wing spiker took a deep breath, unclenched his fists and followed his twin in the locker room.

Suna and Osamu didn't walk home together, but Osamu still waited for him after practice to tell him he'd call him later. Suna only nodded, but let his hand touch the Osamu's lower back to steady him, a sign that he was doing great and that he'd be there for him when he'll be ready to talk. At the small attention, Osamu flashed him a small, genuine smile, the first of today, before catching up with his twin who had already started leaving without him.

*

Osamu did call him later, but it was brief. Suna had to make dinner for him and his sister since his parents weren't coming home tonight, and Osamu had to go over Suna's notes from this morning. In the end, Suna couldn't even ask if he was feeling better or not, but he hoped they'd be able to talk more before going to bed.

That hope materialized itself at 11pm when his front door's bell rang. It startled him and his sister as they were watching some tv show in the living-room and weren't expecting anyone to visit, especially not on a Friday night with no school or practice tomorrow.

Wordlessly, his sister, named Hisako, handed him the knife that was still on her plate (no parents at home meant that they could eat on the couch) and motioned him to go open the door. Grabbing the knife, Suna wished she'd been born first, because even if he pretended not to, he actually liked his life and wanted to live a little longer.

Suna slowly opened the door, firmly gripping the knife in his hand, and almost dropped it when he realized who was standing outside. “Osamu?” He sounded confused. Osamu wasn't looking at him, as if he didn't really know if he should be there or not. That's when Suna noticed a second thing: it was still raining, and Osamu was drenched. They didn't leave too far from each other, but it didn't matter with such heavy rain. “Shit, hey, come here.”

Osamu let himself be pulled inside as Suna locked the door behind them. He removed his shoes, trembling so hard it looked painful and Suna told him to wait there a minute. He came back with his arms full of towels, and after helping him remove his soaked hoodie, Suna dried his hair while Osamu was trying to dry his t-shirt and jeans as much as possible.

“Why didn't you use an umbrella?” He asked after he finished drying Osamu's hair, leaving the towel around his neck to collect the droplets still falling from the tips.

“Left in a rush.” Was his explanation.

Suna sighed as he wrapped a bathrobe around his boyfriend. “Let's go in my bedroom, I'll lend you some clothes.” Osamu nodded, and Suna picked up the wet towels before following him: his boyfriend knew the way by heart already. Osamu bowed slightly when his gaze met Hisako's and she bowed back before glancing questionably at Suna. “I'll be upstairs if you need me, don't stay up too late and don't forget to turn off the lights, okay?”

Hisako nodded. The sight of Osamu walking in their house wasn't unfamiliar, but seeing him in such state most certainly was. “Sure,” she replied. “Just don't be gross.” That made Suna scoff, but he was quickly brought back to reality when the wet towels on his arm started feeling uncomfortable.

As soon as he closed his bedroom's door behind them, he rushed to his closet where he picked the warmest hoodie and pyjama bottoms he could find along with a t-shirt. He gave them to Osamu and left him alone to change. While changing around each other wasn't uncommon for them, he still felt like right now, it'd make Osamu hyperaware of his current state.

So, in the meantime, Suna went to the bathroom where he dropped the towels in the laundry basket and made a round trip from his bedroom to the drying room to hang out Osamu's wet clothes once he had finished changing. One he came back, he locked the door behind him, a sign that both of them were staying there for good now and could finally talk.

Osamu looked small, almost vulnerable, sitting on Suna's bed, wearing Suna's clothes, playing with the sleeves of Suna's hoodie in Suna's house. He'd smile at the sight if his boyfriend didn't look so sad. So for now, he motioned Osamu to come with him under the blanket as they lay on their side, facing each other in silence.

Suna's hand slowly settled on Osamu's cheek, occasionally brushing his thumb over his cheekbone or sliding behind his head to massage his scalp, until Osamu felt relaxed enough to scoot closer, tangle their legs together and wrap his arms around Suna's waist. “Hi”. Osamu said, voice barely a whisper.

“Hey.” Suna replied with a warm smile on his face as Osamu's eyes finally met his. “Not that I don't enjoy having you in my bed and all but, can I ask what happened?”

Osamu pouted a little at the question, not really knowing if he wanted Suna to ask it or not. His mouth opened, closed, parted in a small sigh before he finally answered. “I didn't wanna stay at home. The atmosphere sucks, I know Tsumu's still mad at me and he was burnin' holes into my skull.” Osamu's fingers gripped the back of Suna's hoodie. “I told ma beforehand, ya don't hafta worry about her not knowing.”

“I'm worrying about _you_.” Suna answered, honest and immediate. That made Osamu smile a little. “I know it's not just about Atsumu's deadly glares. What are you overthinking about?”

Scooting closer, if possible, Osamu rubbed the tip of his cold nose against Suna's collarbones. The middle blocker put his chin on top of the other's head after kissing it briefly. They stayed like that for a few seconds, their warmth warming Osamu's cold body and heart.

“Do ya think I'm abandonin' him?”

“Atsumu?” Osamu nodded against him. “No, why?”

“Feels like it. I don't really know.” Suna's hand kept playing with the back of his hair, encouraging him to continue talking. “'M not sure if droppin' volleyball is the right decision or not. I don't want Tsumu to hate me, I don't want us to grow distant, but I don't wanna play volleyball the way he wants to.” Suna's hand went back to Osamu's face and he straightened up in his bed a little so that he could kiss his boyfriend's temple, then cheek. He stayed up on one elbow while Osamu's eyes were glued to his chest. “Mom will kill us if the atmosphere stays that bad.”

He was right. The twins' mother was an angel, a really kind woman, but educating two kids taught her how to be scary when needed. “Atsumu is stubborn.” Suna said. “And a kid. But y'know that he's not gonna stay mad at you for too long. How many times has Atsumu said he'll never talk to you again?”

“Like, a thousand times. Every day.”

“Right?” Suna chuckled, and noticed how the corners of Osamu's mouth twitched upwards. “Leave him some time, and he'll understand. He already has. Otherwise, he wouldn't have made this 'let's see which one of us will be the happiest' bet.” Osamu rolled his eyes at the reminder of this stupid promise. “That's his way to approve your choice. He has to make a rivalry out of your two career paths now.”

Osamu's hand took Suna's that was in his hair and intertwined their fingers together, putting them between their two bodies. “What if it doesn't work? If I don't manage to do what I want, then what?”

“You have to stop thinking about the possible bad sides of things before you've even tried them.” Suna knew that was one thing Osamu was the best at: always imagining the worst case scenarios. It wasn't always bad, at least it prepared him for a lot of things, but right now, it was just stopping him from making decisions. “I know it's scary, it's something unfamiliar, it's an unknown field for you and you'll probably make some mistakes at the beginning, but don't we all?”

Suna continued. “You'll adapt, you'll learn, and when you'll feel like it's all pointless, we'll be there to remind you that you're doing great. Your brother, your family and friends, me.” That sentence made Osamu flinch, and that's how Suna knew there was one more topic to talk about. The middle blocker brought their hands to his face as he left kisses on Osamu's knuckles.

Osamu let go of Suna's hand only to tuck his hair behind his ear, their eyes finally meeting. Osamu was looking at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world and Suna would have kissed him all over if he didn't know better than to be patient right now.

“Rin,” Osamu said, hesitantly, the hand still on Suna's face shaking lightly. “You're gonna go pro, aren't ya?”

There it was, the final topic of this conversation, the one they both knew they had yet to talk about. Suna let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head as he glanced at his volleyball bag in the corner of the room. “I... I don't know yet. Maybe. I can't say for sure."

“But you'd like to, don'tcha?”

“Yeah.” Suna nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, I'd like to. I'd _love_ to.” He caught Osamu's hand in his again and squeezed. “I'm not leaving you.” Osamu's eyes were screaming _'you might'_ and it made Suna's chest clench uncomfortably. “I'm not. We'll make it work. I might not even get scouted by a team.”

“Duh.” Osamu rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Suna's neck, pulling him on top of him. “Anyone who wouldn't scout you is a fuckin' fool. I mean, look at those shoulders.” As he spoke, one of his hand slid all the way to his right shoulder before settling on his heart, the other on his neck.

Suna stared at him for a moment. His boyfriend being so open, so honest with him as he hovered over him, elbows planted on each side of his head. Osamu raised himself a little bit to brush their noses together and if Suna wasn't that worried, he'd joke around and call him sappy.

But he knew, deep inside, what Osamu meant behind all that. Not only was he worried that his twin and him would grow apart, but he was also afraid that his career path would affect their own relationship. He was already thinking about it: the distance, the busy schedules, the studies, the matches... They'll probably make them unavailable most of the time and their days off might not even match. Of course Suna thought about it too, of course it terrified him.

However, imagining a life without Osamu as his partner sounded far more worse.

“We're not breaking up.” Suna stated. “Well, at least I'm not. You're kinda stuck with me, unless you wanna live the bachelor life of your dream, that's fine with me, but I'll wait for you.” Osamu's eyes widened a little. “Y'know those guys in movies that wait in front of their partner's door all day, all night long? That's embarrassing as hell, right? Well that's gonna be me. I'll embarrass the hell out of you until you take me back, Osamu Miya.”

Osamu laughed, he _laughed_ and the sound made Suna's own smile grow wider. The wing spiker slightly hit the back of his head with his hand before pinching his cheeks. “I'll call the cops on ya.”

“I'll fight them all.”

“You'll get arrested.”

“You'll pay my bail.” Osamu stayed silent, staring at his boyfriend with a completely expressionless face. “You'll pay it, right...?”

“I mean, I always thought you'd look nice in orange...” Suna let out an offended gasp as he clasped his hand on his heart, falsely hurt, and Osamu's snicker echoed in the room again. “Kiddin', kiddin', y'know I will.”

Suna fell next to him, on his side, and didn't waste any time as he wrapped an arm around Osamu's waist to pull him closer. His fingers stroked the exposed skin where his hoodie and t-shirt rode up, as he looked at his partner with a glimmer of serious concern in his eyes.

“We'll make it work, I promise.” Suna pressed a kiss to the corner of Osamu's lips and pulled back when he felt Osamu's face turn to deepen the kiss, a slight smirk on face when the wing spiker pouted.

He continued. “We'll organize our free days and holidays together, I'll invite you to my matches and give you a hand at the restaurant when needed, and then in the future, once our careers are more stable, we can move in together and make it easier for us to see each other.”

Osamu scoffed but the blush on his face betrayed him. “Are ya proposin' to me right now? Isn't that a little bit too early?”

Suna smiled and kissed Osamu's forehead this time, enjoying the way Osamu closed his eyes at the touch. “We still have one more year of high school to spend together, let's focus on that first, okay? And then we'll figure it out, together.”

“Okay.” Osamu tenderly bumped their foreheads together. He sighed in relief, feeling like that small talk with Suna lifted a weight of his shoulders. “Yeah, okay.”

Suna and Osamu have always been this way. They weren't fond of a huge amount of public affection, but when they felt safe, in their own comfort zone, they liked being around each other because they felt like this was where they _belonged_. They were each other's home, and everything was just so easy. 

They didn't fight a lot, mostly because both of them were really laid-back, too lazy to get into an argument (Osamu already had to deal with that enough with his brother) and they preferred to talk about the problem instead of yelling at each other and worsening it. Their personalities, their way of living and thinking matched each other and it made them feel so at ease that they both couldn't imagine dating someone else.

It was easy, _natural_ even and that's what they both liked the most. They didn't have to think about anything too much because they knew each other's boundaries. Discreetly holding hands at school, even for a few seconds, hanging out on the rooftop listening to music during breaks, destroying Atsumu's class in PE, sleeping at each other's house (most often at Suna's)... Their relationship was so pure-hearted that if they happened to see it from someone's else perspective, they'd cringe because of how lovey-dovey they can be. 

But what mattered the most was how honest they can be with one another. Osamu coming to Suna's house in the middle of the night if he doesn't feel good because he _knows_ Suna will take care of him. Or Suna leaning his head on Osamu's shoulder, recharging his battery after a particularly tough day, or talking about how absent his parents are while Osamu cooks him his favourite meal to cheer him up. They both knew that they could rely on each other anytime and it made them feel _safe_. 

The middle blocker looked into his lover's eyes for a few more seconds before finally leaning in for a real kiss, one that they both really needed. Their arms held each other tighter as their lips moved together, cheeks lightly flushed red and goofy smiles making them pull apart. “I love you.” Suna whispered, a soft expression illuminating his entire face.

“You're being awfully gay tonight, Rin.”

Suna snickered, leaning in for another kiss. “Yeah. Full homo.” Osamu couldn't help but laugh in the kiss, and Suna liked the way he could feel his lips stretching against his as he smiled.

The heavy rain in the background had lessened, light drops now falling in rhythm against Suna's window as they kissed, again and again. Soon, the events of the day and the amount of emotions Osamu went through in the past 24 hours caught up to him as he found himself dozing off in Suna's arms.

It's with one last kiss against Suna's jaw that Osamu's muscles relaxed even more, with Suna's fingers still tracing circles on his back.

“I love you. So much.” He muttered against his boyfriend's neck before falling asleep. Suna looked at him with adoration. He then pressed a kiss to his hair and allowed himself to close his eyes too.

Osamu knew that they were young, and that they still had a lot of things to go through, negative and positive moments waiting for them. But he also knew that he had people around him to rely on, and that he wasn't alone.

Somehow, he had a feeling that they'd be fine. His insecurities and doubt will be still there one year from now, but so will be Suna, and that thought made him feel warm, and safe.

The unknown is a scary thing, an adventure that requires courage and motivation, but with Suna's hand holding his, he felt like he could do it.

And even if he happened to stumble on his way, Suna will be there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, thank you for reading this! This was my first time writing about osasuna, but I've been obsessed with them lately and felt the urge to write something for them. I'm still not sure about how to fully portray them and their relationship, but nevertheless, I hope y'all enjoyed it. Stay safe and see you next time!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> special shoutout to august
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akechjgoro) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Iinhardt)


End file.
